Pranking Geniuses
by The Bickering Kingdom
Summary: Fred and George pull of the most weird awesomes pranks.


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Harry Potter.

Written for the Triwizard Tournament.

Whenever Fred and George Weasley uttered the words "This is going to be awesome" the other Gryffindors did the smart thing and ran, hid and waited for a loud explosion or a Professor shouting.

It hadn't taken long for the other houses to notice that the Gryffindors disappeared just before a big prank was pulled.

So whenever the Gryffindors disappeared the other houses disappeared.

What no-one knew was the twins were lulling the students into a false sense of security, that they were watching and waiting until it was time to strike.

A rainy sunday was the time they striked.

The Hufflepuffs hid in their common room and dorm room with the belief they were safe in numbers and that the twins didn't know their password. They were so wrong, although they didn't know it.

Which is why Justin Finch-Fletchley found a discarded chocolate frog box he picked it up without any hesitation something moments later he regretted greatly.

How the chocolate frog box triggered foam dousing the entire Hufflepuff students neither Justin or the rest of Hufflepuffs knew and probably never would.

All they knew was once Justin had wiped the foam out of his eyes and opened the box it had written inside: You Got Pranked Love Forge and Gred.

Now being doused with foam and having your common room and dorm rooms soaked was bad enough, but when the foam dried it left everyone and everything looking bright pink for a month.

While the Hufflepuffs hid together the Ravenclaws separated and hid all over the place wondering why the Professor never noticed the times all their students went missing.

The reason being was that the twins had bribed the House Elves to put flavorless Firewhiskey into the Professors drinks, the Professor were so drunk by the strong measures the House Elves gave they wouldn't notice a herd of pink elephants.

It had taken months to create a flavorless Firewhiskey and the twins used whenever they could so far the Professors hadn't twigged on to it.

The problem with the Ravenclaws hiding in separate locations it was difficult to target all of them unless you were pranking geniuses like the twins.

For weeks they'd placed a tiny fake Quaffle in the bags of Ravenclaws students which had not been easy to do and how they were never detected doing so amazed them.

The Quaffles were on a timer for the day the twins had dubbed "Lets Prank Everyone" to explode and spray glitter in their faces the moment the Ravenclaws opened their backs to retrieve their books or homework.

Which of course they all did and almost in sync, which the twins found slightly weird that they all wanted to read that much at the same time.

The glitter formed on their to make different animal faces, the twins favorites were the tigers and bears.

The Slytherins were easier to get to, they always split into two groups.

The Purebloods and Half-Bloods, underneath the Slytherin Quidditch stands and the old Slytherin common room they didn't think anyone, but them knew of.

In both of their hid outs the twins had placed a hat with a suspicious red stain on (Which the twins would later tell the Slytherin students was the blood of their uncles Fabian and Gideon) that released spores that brought the Slytherins out in boils that oozed green pus that wouldn't fade for two weeks.

Now their own house was much more difficult to get too. Not so much finding where they all were, but more the Gryffindors were suspicious of everything.

They didn't touch anything and looked everywhere for booby traps so the twins were left with no option to bribe several to put a a vomiting Peacock-feather Quill in their hideout.

Their brother Charlie had helped them invent it, the Quill vomited this foul goo that smelt awful and the smell clung to the clothes, skin and hair.

It took weeks to wash the smell away.

The first person they bribed was their best friend Lee Jordan, they showed him where they hid their haul sweets.

The sweets they weee given in exchange to prank someone, their main clientele was girls who'd just been dumped, people who'd been given detention and siblings wanting to embarrass one another.

The second person they bribed was Neville , they promised to prank Draco Malfoy for two-months free of charge.

The third person bribed was their sister Ginny, they showed her secret passages around Hogwarts.

The fourth person bribed was Lavender, they let Lavender put make-up on them to see which colors she preferred.

They got to Hermione with a very rare book, Dennis and Colin with the promise of signed photos of Harry. They bribed several first and second years with the promise of pranking Snape so hard he'd cry.

All in one day the twins had managed to pull off something they'd planned for months against their fellow students.

The only students left unscathed was themselves, even the students themselves bribed would smell something awful for weeks.

They were really proud of they'd managed to accomplish until the Professors sobered up and saw what'd they had done then the feeling of doom washed over them.

Neither boy was sure who wanted to hurt them more, the students they pranked or the Professors who were suffering the side-effects from flavorless firewhiskey. 


End file.
